This invention relates to new and improved pneumatic, syphon type, apparatus capable of effectively dispensing liquid material in a spray form and in a manner so controlled as to facilitate a substantially uniform coating of a surface with the material sprayed. Embodiments feature a disposable, readily interchangeable, eductor assembly which renders them economical to fabricate, more efficient and satisfactory in use, more versatile in application and unlikely to malfunction.
Embodiments of the invention are particularly advantageous for use in the dispensing of viscous materials in a spray form and they will be so described, but only for purpose of illustration and not by way of limitation.
Spray type applicators of the prior art used to produce a surface coating have left much to be desired as to their performance, particularly when the material to be applied has a relatively heavy viscous character. It seems that after a short period of their use in dispensing a viscous material, they are often unable to produce and maintain the initial uniformity of their discharge. At this point one option (often selected) has been to continue their use, in which event the quality of the sprayed coating which results is poor. Another option has been to interrupt the procedure and check the dispenser, in which event it is usually found the discharge passage of the dispenser has been restricted or partially plugged by the material being dispensed adhering in part to the wall of the discharge passage. In either case these are unsatisfactory results. In the one case there is inefficiency and poor performance in producing an end product which leaves much to be desired. In the other case there is a waste of time, material and money. In any case the prior art spray type dispenser must be cleaned frequently, a very messy and time consuming procedure. The design of the prior art apparatus of the category with which we are here concerned moreover, is usually such that it is virtually impossible to insure a thorough and total cleaning of the apparatus. This last can result in a contamination of the material subsequently dispensed by the same apparatus. Problems such as this are solved by the apparatus of the present invention.
Not only does the present invention solve the aforementioned problems but it also provides for the creation of a compact easily handled package of the dispenser apparatus of the invention in connection with a container of the material to be dispensed. By virtue of the invention both the eductor assembly of the dispenser and the container of material of the package may be readily and quickly interchanged should the user wish to change the nature of the material being dispensed.
As far as the inventor or anyone else involved in the substantive preparation of this disclosure is aware, there is no prior art which exhibits the specific features of the invention the novelty of which is herein claimed.